Henrietta Split Destrius
Summary Henrietta Split Destrius is one of the 160 Knights that maintain public order in Celedileka. She's the head of the Destrius family, holding the rank of viscount. Although old-fashioned, Henrietta's honest personality and approachable nature had earned her an excellent reputation among Celedileka's citizens. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Henrietta Split Destrius Origin: Sorcery Hacker >> Divulge the Magic Vulnerability Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Knight/Striker, Viscount Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery (Expertly fights at close quarters using her rifle's axe blade attachment), some resistance towards sound-based attacks Attack Potency: At least Wall level with buffs (Can run through walls and deflect an incoming full-speed sorcery vehicle with one hand after using one buff, charged through a large windmill made out of bricks and stone with four buffs) Speed: At least Athletic Human normally, Subsonic combat speed with 2+ buffs (After clashing with Ayato Criminaltrophy she launched a second attack more than 20 times faster than he could recover) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually lifted a large muscular man in armor off the ground with one hand), Superhuman with buffs Striking Strength: At least Wall Class with buffs Durability: At least Wall level (Tanks her own strength and landings that would shatter a normal person's legs, survived being smashed into the Free Audience Restriction barrier, which shattered and eroded a stone and brick structure) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Carbine, Knight Armor Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and investigator Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her sorcery gun is less effective against soundproofed materials and sound barriers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Carbine: Henrietta wields a carbine type sorcery gun with a scope and a collapsible metal stock attached to the back, based on a large-caliber bolt-action rifle. Sorcery guns are a type of sorcery device invented by humans to simplify magic casting. A sorcery gun uses bullets/cartridges that contain pressurized mist mana. Before shooting the wielder has to use their will to engrave the letters and numbers matching the desired type of magic into the disintegrating lead bullet. While offering decent penetrative power and accuracy with a scope by using its long-range and large caliber, Henrietta has attached a giant axe like a bayonet. Like all other sorcery guns, the effective range and effectiveness of the magic are determined by the sound of its gunshot. Therefore, soundproofed materials and sound-based barriers prove to be very effective defenses against it. * Buff – Primary Ex Massive: A type of muscular amplification magic that explosively increases the caster's strength and speed. To use it Henrietta usually fires her gun into the air like a gun salute. The buffs can be stacked repeatedly on top of each other (at least 4 times), but this risks the reinforcements destroying the user's body. Knight Armor: A dark-gray armor worn by Celedileka's knights which combines monster tendons and leather that increase various athletic abilities of the wearer with protectors of oxidized mana-conducting silver that offer increased protection. Additionally, the area around the wearer's vitals is packed with soundproofing material to increase defense against incoming magic attacks. Henrietta wears an older model of knight armor that is less practical but is more popular with the public. Celedileka's System Access: As a knight, Henrietta can officially control some of Celedileka's systems. For example, while fighting in Silphine (a part of Celedileka filled with magic air currents) Henrietta was able to wield the wind around her and use it to bend the path of enemy magic attacks away from her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sorcery Hacker Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9